Un secret destructeur
by cesc-fabregas15
Summary: Petit fic sur Charmed avec comme perso principale Phoebe. C'est a l'époque de Cole et Prue, avant la saison 4 donc! Résumé: Phoebe n'a pas encore annoncé a ses soeurs que Cole était vivant. Les problèmes vont s'enchainer et les révélations aussi!
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur :

Petit fiction, ma première sur Charmed.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!

C'est surtout centré sur Phoebe mais tous les personnages sont présents.

Sinon l'histoire se passe avant que Phoebe ne tue Cole, avant la saison 4 y'a encore Prue !

Enfin vous le situez ou vous voulez mais avant qu'il ne devienne la Source et qu'il emmène Phoebe avec lui, et aussi avant la mort de Prue, a vous de voir lol !

Bonne lecture, les reviews sont les bienvenues, pour le plaisir mais aussi pour les conseils qui sont toujours bons à prendre, et oui je débute, sur ce Bonne lecture !

--

_**UN SECRET DESTRUCTEUR.**_

Phoebe se promenait en foret tous en cherchant un moyen d'annoncer à ses sœurs que Cole était toujours en vie. Elle s'était assise quand elle fut attaquée par un démon. Elle reçut une flèche qui se logea dans son dos. Le démon disparut et laissa Phoebe seule.

Phoebe : Léo, Léo cria telle de douleur !

Léo apparut derrière cette dernière ! Il s'approcha d'elle et vit qu'elle était mal en point !

Léo : Que t'est-il arrivé ?

Phoebe ne répondit pas ! Léo se téléporta avec Phoebe au manoir !

Quant ils arrivèrent Prue et Piper accourut et quand elles virent leur sœur elles poussèrent un gémissement de panique !

Léo l'a coucha sur le canapé et Phoebe demanda à ses sœurs de sortir le temps que Léo l'a guérisse

Piper et Prue sortirent et Léo se retrouva seul avec la blessée !

Léo posa ses mains sur la blessure mais cette dernière ne cicatrisa pas totalement et un éclair propulsa Léo à l'autre bout de la pièce ! Phoebe hurla de douleur et s'endormie épuisé !

Les sœurs qui avaient entendu le cri entrèrent dans la pièce et trouvèrent Léo qui se relevait doucement en grimaçant !

Prue : Que s'est-il passait ? Comment va Phoebe et que fait tu parterre ? demanda Prue avec une voix pleine de détresse.

Piper qui aidait Léo a se levait demanda :

Piper : Est-ce que sa va ? Un démon a attaquait ? On s'entait toute la peur dans ses paroles

Léo : Sa va merci Piper, dit-il pour la rassurée, Phoebe est épuisée il faudrait l'a laissée se reposer !

Sur ces paroles les trois compères sortirent de la pièce en vérifiant que Phoebe dormait bien !

Dans le salon Prue continuait d'interroger Léo :

Prue : Comment se fait-il que Phoebe ne 'pète' pas la forme ? Toutes les personnes que tu guéri vont super bien après !

Léo : Je ne sais pas mentit-il, peut être que la flèches contenait un produit spécial ! Je vais aller me renseigner !

Prue : Et tu n'as pas répondu a ma question tout a l'heure, que faisait tu par terre ?

Piper qui revenait de la cuisine vit que Léo en avait assez de cette interrogatoire et vint à son aide

Piper : Prue ne voit tu pas que Léo est fatigué ? Laisse le donc un peu ! Il a sauvé Phoebe !

Léo : Bon je vais vous laisser je vais me renseigner auprès de mes supérieurs ! Et sur ce il embrassa sa bien aimée et disparu !


	2. Chapter 2

Petit chapitre

Petit chapitre ! Votre avis ?

Je veux tout vos avis pour m'améliorer alors si vous trouvez ma fic nulle faites le moi savoir et n'oubliez pas de dire pourquoi sa m'aidera pour les suivantes !

--

Prue était énerve qu'il se soit éclipsé ainsi elle n'avait pas eu toutes les réponses qu'elle désiré et s'en pris a Piper !

Prue : Il ment et toi tu l'aide a se sauver ! Il nous cache quelque chose et je compte bien savoir ce que c'est !

Piper : Il était épuisé et il a sauvé Phoebe c'est tout ce qui compte non ? Bon moi je te laisse a tes questions je vais voir Phoebe !

Piper monta a l'étage est vit sa petite sœur endormi, elle aussi s'inquiétée pour Phoebe et Léo mais ne voulut pas embêté ce dernier ! Elle s'assit près de sa sœur et lui pris la main, elle s'endormi dans cette position !

Pendant se temps, Prue qui n'était pas décidé a abandonné était montée au grenier et consultait le livre des ombres pour en savoir plus sur les démons qui avaient attaqués sa sœur mais surtout sur leurs flèches.

Piper se réveilla et vit que sa sœur saignait encore, sa plaint s'était rouverte et appela son fiancé qui apparut aussi vite !

Léo : Que se passe t-il ?

Piper : Elle saigne, tu ne l'avais pas guéri ?

Léo : Je vais voir se que je peux faire, peux tu sortir sil-te plait ?

Piper : Pourquoi ? Je veux rester !

Léo : Je ne peux pas t'en parler ! Ce n'est pas a moi de le faire !

Sur ce elle quitta la pièce sonner par ce qu'elle venait t'entendre ! Visiblement qu'elle que chose clochait et a en entendre les paroles de son fiancé, elle comprit que sa sœur lui cachait certaine chose qui était sûrement la clé du problème !


	3. Chapter 3

Encore un tout petit chapitre, mais je ne pouvait pas couper la fic autrement, le suivant sera plus long promis

Encore un tout petit chapitre, mais je ne pouvait pas couper la fic autrement, le suivant sera plus long promis !!

--

Prue descendit au même moment, Piper qui réfléchissait failli rentrait dans sa sœur et s'en excusa !

Piper : Je suis désolé, je réfléchissais !

Prue : Tu n'es plus avec Phoebe ? Comment va-t-elle ?

Piper : Léo est avec, elle saigne encore, j'ai peur Prue !

Prue : Pourquoi ? Léo est avec sa va aller !

Piper : Mais Léo l'a déjà guéri se matin et se soir elle saigne de nouveau ! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche !

Sur ce Prue rentra dans la chambre est surpris Léo parlait avec Phoebe !

Prue énervée: Que dites vous ? On peut être au courant ?

Léo a Phoebe : Phoebe c'est a toi de leur dire ! Je vous laisse !

Léo se dirigea vers Prue et Piper, il embrassa la dernière et glissa au deux sœurs :

Léo : S'oyez patientes et compréhensives envers elle ! Et surtout Prue calme toi, elle est encore fragile et blessée !

Il s'éclipsa laissant les deux sœurs sans réactions !


	4. Chapter 4

Un chapitre un peu plus long, avec quelques réponses

Un chapitre un peu plus long, avec quelques réponses !

--

Prue prit la parole : Comment vas-tu ? dit-elle calmement !

Phoebe : Sa va, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer mais je voudrais d'abord que vous vous asseyez et que vous soyez calme ! Après, vous pourrez partir !

Piper : Que se passe t-il dépêche toi tu me fais peur la !

Phoebe : Assoyez-vous et laissez-moi parler ! Elle parlait lentement et très distinctement, son ton était grave !

« Tout d'abord je tenais a vous dire que je vous aime, et que je suis vraiment désolés d'avoir du vous mentir tout ce temps, sa a était très difficile pour moi et je me le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Prue voulut prendre la parole mais Phoebe l'a devança :

« Non Prue laisse moi finir, après tu pourras parler si tu a encore envie ! Je disais donc que je ne pouvais plus vous cachais se secret surtout a partir de maintenant ! »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et tourna la tête pour ne plus voir ses sœurs, leurs réactions lui faisait peur !

« Je vous ai menti, je n'ai pas eu la force de tuer Cole, il est toujours en vie ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je m'en veux ! »

Prue se leva et on sentait dans ses gestes qu'elle était vraiment en colère contre sa sœur, pas pour ne pas avoir tué Cole mais pour lui avoir menti ! Elle prit la parole !

Prue : Pourquoi tu nous as menti ? On est tes sœurs, tu aurais du nous le dire ! Sa voix montrait son agacement et son énervement !

Piper quant a elle n'était pas en colère mais triste, triste que sa sœur ne lui ai pas fait confiance, elle entendit Phoebe pleurer, elle ne supportait pas cela, elle connaissait ses sœurs, et savait que si elle n'intervenait pas Prue et Phoebe allait partir dans une dispute sans fin ! Elle calma donc les esprits pendant qu'il en était encore temps !

Piper : Prue calme toi et assit toi laisse Phoebe finir !

Prue s'exécuta, elle savait que Piper avait toujours raison dans ses moments, elle s'assit donc mais sa colère de diminua pas !

Phoebe n'en pouvait plus, sa blessure lui faisait atrocement mal, sa tête bourdonnait, et elle ressentait toute la détresse de Piper et toute la colère de Prue, cela lui faisait mal !

Elle voulut prendre la parole pour s'expliquer et pour leur annoncer une autres nouvelle mais elle n'avait plus la force d'affronter a nouveau ses sœurs ! Elle voulut s'enfuir loin, disparaître, pour ne plus faire souffrir ses sœurs, elle n'avait plus que cette idée en tête !

Et d'un coup, elle disparut et se retrouva à l'endroit où elle avait était blessée le matin même !


	5. Chapter 5

Un chapitre qui ne sert a rien, j'en ai bien conscience lol

Un chapitre qui ne sert a rien, j'en ai bien conscience lol ! Je l'ai écris il y a plus d'un an, et comme je suis en train d'écrire une suite a cette fiction je me devais de la mettre, mais je vois que ce n'était pas super ce que j'écrivais, vos avis sont donc les bienvenues : ;)

--

Au manoir, Prue et Piper se regardèrent, elles ne comprenaient plus rien, Phoebe n'avait jamais eu le don de se téléporter, elle avait disparu et c'est tous ce que les deux sœurs avaient vu !

Piper : Mais ou est-elle ? Que s'est-il passait ?

Prue : Comment se fait-elle qu'elle est disparu ?

Leur ton était anxieux, on ressentait la peur dans leurs voix ! Même Prue avait oubliés sa rancœur envers sa benjamine.

Prue et Piper s'écrièrent en même temps :

« Léo, Léo, vite on a besoin de toi ! Léo ! »

L'être de lumière apparu derrière les sœurs, et les questionna :

Léo : Que sa passe t-il ici ?

Il se retourna vers le lit de Phoebe et s'écria :

Léo : Ou est-elle ? Elle est encore faible ! Vous ne l'avez pas laissé partir ?

Piper se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant et l'aînée pris la parole :

Prue : On était devant elle, elle venait de nous annoncer pour Cole et elle a disparu !

Léo : Phoebe n'a jamais eu se don, c'est les êtres de lumière ou les démons qui peuvent mais pas elle !

Soudain il réagit : il venait de comprendre !

Léo : Prue raconte moi bien la situation !

Prue : Mais je t'ai déjà tout dit ! Que veux-tu savoir d'autres !

Léo : Ou en était-elle dans ses révélations ?

Prue : Elle venait de nous annoncer que Cole était vivant mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela peut nous aider ! Elle semblait s'impatienter !

Léo : Il faut la retrouver au plus vite, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autres ! Les démons sont a ses trousses et ne vont pas attendre qu'on l'a retrouve !

Piper : Je vais au_** pendule,**_ toi Léo tu va te renseigner auprès de tes supérieurs pour savoir qui en veut à Phoebe ! Et toi Prue tu m'aide ! Elle avait un ton direct !

Léo : Je sais déjà qui et pourquoi ! Ce n'est pas a moi de vous le dire mais la je n'ai pas le choix !

Prue lui coupant la parole : Dépêche, Phoebe est en danger !

Piper : Tu le laisserais parler aussi !

Léo : Du calme les filles, je vais tous vous dire !


	6. Chapter 6

Voila la suite des révélations, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais sans Phoebe lol

Voila la suite des révélations, un chapitre un peu plus long que les autres, mais sans Phoebe lol ! Bon sur ce bonne lecture !

--

« Tout d'abord j'étais au courant pour Cole, mais ce n'est pas le plus important ! Je n'ai pas réussit a guérir Phoebe entièrement tout a l'heure car elle est … enceinte de Cole ! Elle a donc ses pouvoirs et c'est comme cela qu'elle a disparut ! »

Prue et Piper restèrent sans voix ! La cadette aurait était heureuse dans d'autres circonstance, mais la cette nouvelle ne lui rendait pas sa sœur et sa peur était toujours présente et augmentait au fur et a mesure ! L'aînée quant a elle était anxieuse, si un démon naissait avec le pouvoir des Halliwell sa pouvait être très dangereux !

Léo continua :

« Les démons sont a la recherches de Cole, et on sentit sa présence se matin, malheureusement pour Phoebe, ce n'est pas Cole qu'ils ont senti mais votre sœur et l'enfant de Cole ! Ils ont mis du temps pour comprendre que Phoebe était enceinte mais maintenant ils sont au courant. »

Prue : C'est un bon ou mauvais point pour Phoebe ?

Léo : Ils ne feront rien à Phoebe, ils vont plutôt s'en servir comme pression sur Cole pour qu'il se montre ! Cependant, ils pourront en profiter pour tuer Cole, Phoebe et l'enfant ! Sa serait tous bénéfique pour eux, le tueur de la triade, une des 3 sœurs Halliwell, et l'enfant des deux ! Mais il y a aussi une autre solution, ils peuvent décider de garder l'enfant qui risque d'être très puissant pour l'élever comme leurs maîtres !

Prue : Je me moque de toutes ses solutions, il faut sauver Phoebe !

Léo : Je pense que Cole pourrait nous être utile ! Il avait hésité avant de dire cette phrase mais il semblait déterminé et sur de lui !

Prue : Tu es fou ou quoi ? On ne peut pas avoir confiance en un démon qui a détruit notre sœur !

Léo : Phoebe m'a avoué qu'elle l'aimer et que lui aussi l'aimer ! Il était prêt a se tuer pour lui prouver son amour ! Il a eu l'occasion de vous tuer plusieurs fois mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Phoebe a confiance en lui, on a besoin de lui, Phoebe a besoin de lui !!

Prue : Je ne peux pas travailler avec lui ! C'est impossible !

Léo : Je ne l'aime pas non plus mais pense a ta sœur ! Les démons veulent Cole et s'il y va il va se faire tuer !

Prue : Et alors je m'en contre fiche !

Piper : Mais réfléchit un peu Prue ! Je sais que tu ne l'aime pas, mais s'ils tuent Cole, ils n'auront plus besoin de Phoebe !

Léo : Piper à raison, je ne sais pas si on peut lui faire confiance mais dans cette situation on a besoin de lui et lui de nous ! Il a détruit la Triade pour Phoebe, il va se montrer des qu'il sera au courant !

Prue se sentit obliger de céder, elle voulait sauver sa sœur mais aurait préférer une autres solution ! Elle n'aimait pas Cole et savoir que la vie de sa sœur en dépendait la rendait malade !


	7. Chapter 7

Encore un chapitre, long cette fois ci

Encore un chapitre, long cette fois ci ! Avec du Phoebe dedans en plus ! A noter l'arrivée de Cole, enfin merde je suis en train de vous raconter le chapitre la ! :s lol !

Bonne lecture !

--

Pendant se temps dans la foret, Phoebe avait toujours aussi mal mais en plus de ses douleurs, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle n'arrivait pas a réfléchir et voulut se téléporter a nouveau mais n'en avait plus la force !

A se moment, une orbe de démons apparut autour d'elle, ils étaient vêtus tous de noir et portés des cagoules qui leurs cachaient le visage ! Le seul qui n'avait pas de cagoule s'approcha de Phoebe et se téléporta en compagnie de cette dernière !

Phoebe sentit son corps s'envolait mais quelques secondes après la chute fut rude ! Elle se retrouve dans un endroit étrangement sombre avec des flammes tout autour d'elle ! La douleur de ses membres était de plus en plus fortes ! Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger et ne pouvait pas imaginer se battre ! Elle se résolu a arrêter de se débattre et essaya de se concentré sur les raisons de sa présence ici malgré son mal de tête qui ne faisait qu'empirer !

Au manoir, les deux sœurs et leur êtres de lumière essayait par tout les moyens de prévenir Cole, toutes les formules n'ayant pas marché, Prue commençait a désespère mais Piper eut une idées !

Piper : Si on essayait le _**pendule, **_Phoebe a gardé le couteau de Cole, il ne reste plus que sa !

Léo : Essayons de toute façon rien ne marche !

Piper allât chercher le couteau et se rendit vers la carte ! A se moment Cole fit son apparition !

Prue : A te voila enfin toi ! Sa fais une heure qu'on essaye par tout les moyens de te contacter. Tu attendais quoi ?

Cole : Je prenais connaissance de la situation, votre sœur est retenu en enfer, elle est gardais par des démons qui ont peu de pouvoirs mais des puissants ! Ce sont les Lukans !

Prue : Je vais voir dans le livre des ombres !

Cole : Sa ne sert a rien, c'est des tout nouveau démons, ils sont apparus ils y a deux mois, ils ne sont pas dans votre livres !

Piper : Comment fait –on pour les vaincre ?

Cole : Ils faut les battre a mains nus ! Ils faut leurs planter un couteau dans le cœur !

Prue : Il n'y a rien d'autres ? Pas une formules, une potion ?

Cole : Ils ont étaient créer dans le but de vous tuer et sont donc invulnérable a vos pouvoirs !

Piper : C'est beau tout sa mais pour les battre il faut déjà les trouvés ! Comment on fait pour aller en enfer ?

Léo : Cole et moi pouvons y aller, et vous y emmener en même temps mais cela serait très risquait !

Piper : Il y a-t-il un autre moyen ?

Cole : Oui que j'y aille seul !

Léo : C'est ce qu'il veulent, se serait vous jetais dans la gueule du loup !

Prue : On y va tous, et on sauve Phoebe et on remonte ! Savez vous ou elle est précisément ?

Cole : Non mais elle est dans un endroit très surveillé, une forteresse ! C'est tous se que je sait !

Piper : Allons y ! On se sépare ! Cole et Prue vous aller ensemble ! Moi je reste avec Léo !

Cole : Je connaît les enfers, je préfère qu'on reste ensemble c'est moins dangereux !

Léo : Je suis d'accord avec Cole, tous ensemble on est plus fort !

Piper : Bon on y va tu vient Prue ?

Prue : J'arrive !


	8. Chapter 8

Avant dernier chapitre

Avant dernier chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

--

Et les quatre compères disparurent du manoir !

Pendant se temps en enfer, Phoebe avait repris petit a petit de forces et essayer toujours de se détacher mais n'y arrivait pas !

Elle essaya donc de se téléporter ! Elle avait réussit une fois peut être que sa remarcherais mais impossible, sa tête lui faisait toujours autant mal et elle n'arrivait pas a penser a un seul endroit !

A se moment un démon qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu s'approcha d'elle et se mit a hurler des choses dans une langue inconnu a Phoebe !

Cette action eue pour conséquence d'augmenter le mal de tête de Phoebe, et cette dernière se mit à crier à son tour pour qu'il se taise ! Cela n'eut aucun effet et d'un coup, une onde se dégagea du corps de Phoebe se qui fit taire le démon mais aussi tous les autres ! Ils furent projetés en arrière, avec une telle force que la plupart explosèrent sur le coup !

Phoebe ne comprenait pas grand-chose mais son mal de tête avait diminué et maintenant elle était seule ! A se moment elle entendit des voix appelé son prénom :

Piper : Phoebe, Phoebe

Prue : Phoebe t'est la ?

Cole : Phoebe répond nous !

Léo : Phoebe !!

Phoebe : Je suis la ! Je suis la !!

Les 4 compères arrêtèrent de crier, et entendirent la benjamine qui crier toujours !

Ils se mirent a courir vers les voix et trouvèrent une dizaine de démons couchaient parterre vivant mais assommés ! Piper et Prue, se jetèrent sur leurs sœur tandis que Cole allas la détacher ! Léo regardait la scène attendri, mais surveiller aussi l'arrivée d'éventuelle démons ! Il se manifesta quand il entendit un bruit !

Léo : Bon désolé de vous déranger dans vos retrouvaille mais il faut rentrer avant que d'autres démons n'arrivent !

Cole prit Phoebe dans ses bras et sortirent tous les cinq de cet endroit sinistre !


	9. Chapter 9

Début : Phoebe se promenait en foret tous en cherchant un moyen d'annoncer a ses sœurs que Cole est toujours en vie

Dernier chapitre, un peu cul cul la praline, mais bon j'étais jeune a l'époque lol !

Bonne lecture, et peut être une suite si vous aimez ! Un peu mieux rédiger, et avec plus de dialogues !

--

De retour au manoir, Cole embrassa Phoebe est disparu ! En disparaissant, il cria

Cole : Phoebe je t'aime mais je te fais trop de mal ! Adieu !

Phoebe : Non, reste ! Cria t-elle de son canapé !

Mais il était déjà parti !

Ces sœurs accoururent vers elle est l'embrassèrent !

Prue : Je suis désolée Phoebe pour ma réaction ! Je m'en veux !

Phoebe : Non tu n'a pas a t'excusée, c'est moi qui vous ai menti et qui vous est caché tout cela ! Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir sauvée !!

Piper : Mais voyons tu n'a pas a nous remercier pour sa ! Je suis contente de t'avoir a nouveau parmi nous ! Je t'aime petite sœur !

Phoebe en larmes : Moi aussi je vous aimes !!

Léo : Désolé les filles de vous coupé a nouveau mais j'aimerai prendre des nouvelles de votre sœur ! Il faut que je la soigne !

Phoebe : Non c'est bon sa va ! Merci Léo !

Piper : Phoebe laisse Léo te soigner, si tu n le fait pas pour toi fait le pour ton bébé !

Et à ses mots Phoebe se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur !

Elle n'avait plus rien a leur cachaient elles savaient tous !

Phoebe : Je vous aime !!

Piper et Prue ensemble : Nous aussi !!

Huit mois plus tard :

Phoebe accouchait d'un petit garçon (a apparence humaine), pour cette évènement toute la famille était réunit, Piper et Léo, Prue, et les heureux parents : Phoebe et Cole !


End file.
